First Kiss
by teamrenesmee88
Summary: *One Shot* Renesmee is worried that she has never been kissed, so she asks Jacob!


I hope you all enjoy this one-shot of Renesmee and Jacob's first kiss! Please review and favorite:)

PS: This is a special One Shot for Arashi Wolf Princess... Happy Birthday girl!

* * *

><p>"Ness, are you coming?" I asked, tapping impatiently on the outside of her bedroom door. I knew if we were late <em>again<em>, the pack would be annoyed… _again_.

"Oh hush, I'm coming." I heard her high-pitched voice call out. I sighed and leaned against the wall. I'd give her the time she needed, even if it got us in trouble.

About five minutes later, the door opened and out walked Renesmee. She had on a black tank top and leggings, along with her curly hair in a messy bun on the top of her head, and glasses on. I was surprised by her choice of eyewear; usually she only wore glasses to bed, claiming that they made her nose look big and her face wider, but I always thought she looked adorable in them.

I smiled at her, looking into her eyes, willing myself not to look a few inches lower at her cleavage. I had known these feelings would come; all the other members who had imprinted had talked about it. But I truly, never could understand how I would see cute, little Nessie as something more, or even, sexy.

She smiled back at me before brushing past me, into the kitchen, with the rest of her family.

"My favorite vampires!" She exclaimed, bouncing into the room. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were huddled together on the couch, watching the football game, while Esme, Rosalie (gag), and Bella were in the kitchen, mingling.

"Hi sweetie." Bella replied, laughing off Nessie's odd sense of humor we all loved so much. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her. Even now, after all this time- six years to be exact, although Renesmee was technically sixteen- it still surprised me to see Bella in mother mode.

"Renesmee." She said, sternly, in the voice she only used when her daughter was in trouble. She turned Nessie's head to the side and moved the hair away from her ear. "No you did not!" Bella exclaimed, her mouth opening into an O.

"Mom it's not a big deal." Nessie answered, trying to come off as unfazed, but shifting from one foot to the other.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I said no to any more piercings. I will not have my daughter running around with earrings all over her face!"

"Mom, please, they aren't all over my face. It's just my ear." Oh, so that was what this was about. I had to give it to the girl, she was balsy.

"Third ear piercing to be exact. That is permanent Renesmee."

"No it is not. It'll close up whenever I decide I don't want it anymore. You're dramatic, Bella."

"Excuse me!" Bella's voice rang out. Even I had to admit that I was shocked to hear Ren call her mother by her first name.

"Jacob!" She squealed, running for me and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Save me!" I patted her back and looked towards Bella, hoping that her irritated expression would stop myself from laughing at Nessie for trying to evoke humor at the worst possible time.

"Ok, ladies, let us handle this situation calmly." Edward started, "For your punishment… hmmmm… Oh, I have it! You are never allowed to date, _ever_. Problem solved!" Just a few years ago, if you would have told me that I would be standing in a vampire's kitchen, laughing at his joke, I would have told you, you were on something.

"That's ok, as long as Bella doesn't eat me." Renesmee replied, burrowing her face into my chest and squeezing me even tighter. I really had to watch that my thoughts didn't get explicit whatsoever now, with Edward in the room.

"Nessie do not call your mother by her first name, sweetie. It is rude." Edward said, wrapping his arms around Bella. At one time this would have bothered me; now, all I feel is gratefulness towards them, knowing that they created my reason for existence.

"Ok, Edward." She replied, poking her head out from it's hiding place to smile at her father. I laughed lightly, not able to help myself. In my head, I asked Edward if we were able to leave now, knowing that we were going to be late.

"Yes you can go." He answered, nodding towards me, "But please, daughter, cover up. You are much too beautiful to be showing that much cleavage."

"Ew," Renesmee started, breaking away from me, "First of all, never say that word in front of me ever again, and secondly, father, I am sixteen years old, which is definitely a more than acceptable age to chose my own-"

I picked up my faded, white sweatshirt I brought over and threw it at her, knowing where this was heading. "Got it! See ya later guys!" I called out as I ushered Renesmee out of the house, pushing the sweatshirt into her arms.

We arrived at Sam's house only fifteen minutes after we were suppose to be there, which was actually record time for Nessie. She hopped out of the car as soon as I cut the engine, and ran straight for Claire, her best friend, who sat on the front porch steps with Quil.

"Hi!" They exclaimed, squealing as they wrapped their arms around each other, like they hadn't seen each other only a few days ago, at school. Claire was only a year younger than Ness, but she wasn't aware of the imprinting like Nessie was. I told Renesmee the truth about a year ago; well, actually, she figured it out, then confronted me about it.

"Are you so excited or what?" Claire asked, grasping Nessie's hands in hers.

"Excited for what?" I asked, confused. Usually they didn't get this excited for our weekly council meeting/bonfire.

"Oh, nothing." Claire said, dismissing me with the flick of her wrist.

"Uh, yeah." Ness said, convincing Claire, but I knew her too well. Her voice shook lightly and her eyes diverted attention for only a moment, but enough for me to grasp that she was nervous for something.

"Hey," Claire started, turning towards me and Quil, "We're going for a walk on the beach; we have _a ton_ of girl things we need to talk about."

"Yes, much drama." Renesmee said with a nervous laugh. Quil nodded and said to have fun, but I could always tell when my Ren wasn't being truthful, and now, she was downright lying.

An hour after the girls had left for their "walk on the beach" I finally convinced Quil to go looking for them with me. Even if he hadn't agreed, I still would have gone. In fact, I think one of the only reasons he did, in fact, decide to come is because I was completely out of it, worrying about Renesmee. I could feel something wasn't right. We walked along the beach, following the direction the girls had gone in when we reached what we had unknowingly been looking for the entire time. There, on the beach, a few miles down, was a high school party.

The first thing I noticed was Claire. A group of guys and a few girls were huddled around her, holding her up while she did a keg stand and chugged beer. Thank God that wasn't Renesmee; I would have killed her. I turned to Quil with a look of astonishment, only to see his face fill with sadness and a hint of anger. He had been mentioning more and more that Claire had been rebelling, but I never thought to this extent. Quil left my side to go grab Claire. I followed close behind, hoping that she would be able to give me information on where exactly I could find Renesmee.

"Claire." Quil said, grabbing her by the waist and flipping her down so that she was on her feet.

"Wooo." She said, rocking to the side. "Quil! Oh my! Oh my! Quil!" She exclaimed, happily throwing her arms around him. Even from where I was standing, I was able to smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Claire. What's wrong with you? What were you thinking?" Quil asked, gently.

"Wait, Calire," I started, cutting Quil off and earning the dirty eye, "Where is Ren?"

"Oh, oh, Ren?" She asked, her eyes almost crossed. "She, she was suppose to meet with this guy tonight but wooop, I don't know it just didn't, didn't."

"What guy?" I asked, my features immediately hardening. The other imprintee's had talked about this phase in their imprints life; when they become interested in other people and we just have to sit back and watch, miserably, as they realize that they aren't the one.

"Where?" I asked, my voice cold as stone." She pointed, sloppily up and to the left. I followed her hand and found myself looking at a small, sloped cave, created by the rocks, on the top of the beach. Shit. That area was secluded; too secluded.

I left Quil and Claire to work out their own drama while I went to go find my own problem. I got to the cave and peaked in the side. I saw Renesmee, sitting alone, facing the water, with tears in her eyes. My attitude immediately shifted from annoyance to sorrow, hating to see my girl cry.

"Hey." I said, sympathetically, going to sit next to her.

"Jake. What are you doing here?" She asked, sniffling.

"I got the invite about the rager in the mail. Quil and I figured we'd go get some chicks while you and Clairebear we're gone. To our surprise you guys had the same idea!" I joked, gently bumping her with my shoulder.

"That's true. We came for the chicks too." She joked. I laughed lightly before looking back down to her face.

"What's wrong, Ness?" I asked, my voice soft.

She let out a long breath. "If I tell you, will you promise not to laugh or make side comments or freak out or-"

"Yes I promise."

She sighed again. "Well there was this boy," I didn't like where this was going. "His name was Logan and he's been flirting with me a lot lately and then he told Claire to make sure that I came today because-" "Well, long story short, I arrived and went to find him, only to catch a glimpse of him and one of the most popular, and pretty girls in our grade, making out in the back seat of his truck." "It makes sense, I mean he's perfect; she's perfect, and I'm just, me."

"Ren, don't." I said, hating the way she put her self down like that.

She dismissed me. "I mean I should have known he just thought I was cute. That's the only reason I wore these stupid glasses tonight. I wore them once to school and he commented about how adorable I looked."

I waited patiently, as she continued on her rampage. "I mean I'm just so stupid. To think that the most popular guy in our grade would ever go for me. I mean-"

"Renesmee, stop. You're perfect."

"Ugh," she moaned, "You're suppose to say that you've known me my entire life."

"Exactly. I know everything about you. I know every annoying habit, bad mood and emotional state and I still think you're perfect. That idiot has no idea what he's doing."

"Yeah but you're… you." She said, trying to get across her point with hand movements. "Sometimes It's just hard having a family that isn't like everyone else." I knew she was referring to the fact that her family was vampires and I was a werewolf. Point taken.

"Ness, you'd get bored with normal, trust me. It wasn't all that exciting."

"That's the thing!" She said, turning toward me with a new set of tears in her eyes. "_I am _normal. You can't possibly understand. You're different and interesting and funny and buff and I'm just ordinary old me and it sucks! You try growing up with a family of hyper hearing, super strength, quick as lightning vampires, and a best friend who can shape shift into a wolf." I knew exactly what she meant. Her entire life, Ren had been struggling with the fact that she wasn't anything "special." Little did she know that she was the most precious girl in the entire world.

"Listen to me." I said, moving so that I was squatting in front of her with her hands in mine. "You aren't just 'little old you.' Ren, you are smart and kind and funny and passionate and sarcastic and caring and-"

"Thank you Jacob." She said, smiling towards the ground, stopping me from saying any more.

"And you don't take complements well." I laughed, brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "Here." I said, handing her my sweatshirt, noticing that she was shivering.

"Thanks." She smiled with appreciation and put it on. The tears in her eyes were gone, which made me happy.

I moved to sit next to her again and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "So this guy," I stared.

"Don't." She said, immediately. "He's a jerk. The only reason I even came tonight was because I thought I had to at least kiss one boy to catch up with Claire's count."

"She's going to regret that one day."

"What?" She asked, curiously, turning her head so that her big, bright green eyes were staring into mine.

"One day, when she's with the person she's meant to be with, she is going to regret the fact that she's kissed, or done anything else, with meaningless men." She nodded and turned away, looking out into the ocean. Although these kinds of talks usually made me feel uncomfortable, Ren had a way of always making me feel at ease.

"I agree, but not. I mean, I'm sixteen and have never been kissed."

"Yeah but at least you aren't sixteen and no one has ever _wanted_ to kiss you. That is definitely not the case."

"True." She said, laughing. "Jacob?" She asked, nervously.

"Yeah, ness."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What should I say "Yep, and it was your mother, twice!"

"I've kissed two people before." I said, wanting to be as honest as possible, without telling her too much.

"Did you love them?" She asked, quietly.

I sighed. "The first I thought I did, and the second was just casual." "Not that casual kissing is an acceptable thing!" I added.

She laughed, lightly, then was quiet for a moment. "For some reason, that makes my stomach burn and suddenly I want to punch a wall." Instead of laughing I stayed quiet. That meant something. Was she… jealous?

She let out a breath, changing the tone of the conversation. "So you're two ahead of me. Great." She moaned and leaned into me, burying her head into my side, which she did a lot. I smiled and hugged her to me, warming her body with my heat.

"Jacob?" She asked, from beneath my embrace.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea."

"Yes?" I asked again, shakily.

"Maybe, you could kiss me." Neither of us moved as I took in what she had just asked of me. Ren wanted me to kiss her, now? I knew this was coming. I had prepared what exactly I would do if this moment were to happen, but now, I was frozen. I was sad I couldn't see her bright red cheeks right now, which were so adorable.

I gently removed her from her hiding spot so that she was facing me. To my delight, her cheeks still bore a slight shade of pink.

"Is that what you want?" I asked her, looking into her green eyes.

"Yes." She said. The way the moonlight lit her face up made her look even sexier, even though I had no idea that, that was even possible.

"Ok." I said, trying to sound confident, although my insides were shaking.

"Ok." She repeated me. "Then, go." Her face was only a few inches from mine as it was, but the distance felt like miles. Since she turned sixteen and I had started having romantic feelings for her, there was nothing I had dreamed about more than this moment.

"Close your eyes." I said, quietly. She did as she was told. I examined her face; the beautiful shape of her face, precise curve of her nose, the way her eyelashes even without makeup curled perfectly, and lastly, her perfect, desirable lips.

I leaned towards her, shifting my weight awkwardly. Come on Jacob. Now our lips were close, one more inch and they would be touching. I moved my head across her cheek to the side of her head and pressed her to me. Her lips were soft and smooth, and she tasted like the sweetest kind of candy. Our lips didn't roam, and I didn't dare try to make this a French kiss. It was sweet and simple and soft. When we parted, to my surprise, Renesmee closed the distance again, for another slow kiss. When we parted the second time, she leaned back, still with her eyes closed.

"You can open them now." I said with a slight laugh, outlining the outer edges of her eyes.

"I know." She said, with a smile. She opened them, and her green eyes shined brighter than before. "I was just trying to make it last as long as possible." "If you ever want to do that again, that's fine with me, just in case you were wondering."

I laughed and pulled her by her sides so that she was lying in my lap. "Ok." I replied happily. I then proceeded to kiss her entire face, so much so that by the end, she was gasping from laughing so hard and begging me to show mercy. I laughed and pulled away, so content with this beautiful girl in my arms.

"Only one more problem to deal with tonight." She said, sitting up.

"Ugh, what?"

"My dad is going to kill you."

* * *

><p>Favorite and Review:)<p> 


End file.
